1. Field
The present invention relates generally to communication systems and more specifically to generating a channel estimate.
2. Background
Receivers in wireless communication systems often utilize channel compensators that filter or otherwise process a received signal to undo effects of the wireless communication channel on the signal. A wireless communication channel often has scattering and multi-fading channel characteristics resulting in multiple versions of the signal arriving at the access terminal device at different times. Channel compensators process the signal before demodulation of the received signal. In code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, for example, the received signal is processed by a linear equalizer that at least partially compensates for the wireless channel characteristics before the signal is demodulated. Conventional channel estimators, however, are limited in providing imperfect channel estimates that do not maximize the equalizer function's performance. In particular, conventional channel estimators can not provide an adequately accurate channel estimate for use with a decision feedback equalizer (DFE).
Therefore, there is a need for an improved channel estimator.